I Just Happened to be There
by WhimsicalWishbones
Summary: When we met Billie Jenkins on the show, she already knew she was a witch. How had she found out? And what kind of mishaps and boy drama caused by this new power could have happened along the way? Billie Jenkins, pre-Charmed.
1. Lightning

Chapter One

_There was a flash of lightning, a huge clap of thunder. The balcony doors burst open, and a figure stood there, bat-like, and silhouetted in the dark against the lightning that flashed down from the stormy sky. Billie opened her mouth and screamed. A face suddenly appeared at her bedside, half of the face was covered with a mask, the other decorated with tattoos. She edged to the inside of the bed, desperate to get away from the intruder. The figure disappeared, and she heard Christy scream above her in the bunk bed. She looked up in time to see a pair of claws piercing the mattress of the bed above her, another horrible scream pierced the night, but Billie could not tell if it was hers or Christy's. The figure returned to the balcony, and flew away, clutching Christy to his chest, as lightning flashed around the dark room, followed by a loud clap of thunder, which drowned out Billie's cry of fear..._

A loud clap of thunder rang out, and Billie Jenkins sat up in her bed, eyes wide and breathing heavily. The tank top she wore to sleep was drenched in sweat, and she could feel her hair damp with cold sweat, clinging to her face. She buried her face in her hands, willing herself to calm down. Eventually her breathing evened out, and she fell back onto the bed, curling up in a fetal position.

She sighed and closed her eyes, but every time she did that face would show up in her mind, as sharp and clear as though it had only just happened. She opened her eyes again and grabbed the alarm clock that sat on her bedside table. She squinted at it, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. It was five forty-five, and there was no use going back to sleep. She would only get about half an hour of it.

She threw the covers off and got out of bed, slipping her feet into her favorite pair of fuzzy slippers. Tip-toeing around her roommate's bed so she wouldn't wake her up, she grabbed her hairbrush and stepped into the tiny bathroom.

She rubbed her eyes, stared at her reflection, and sighed.

"I look horrible." She said to herself, examining the bags around her eyes. She had gotten little sleep in the past few weeks, with the pressure of exams, and having to stay up to the late hours of the night finish all the work that the professors had been giving. And added to this was the nightmare that she had started having again a few weeks ago.

It was a nightmare that reminded her of her past, of something that she had known she would never really be able to shake off. It was an ugly marker in her life, reminding her that no matter how perfect things seemed at times, they never really would be perfect.

She splashed some water onto her face and brushed her teeth. Then she brushed her blonde hair a few times, and tied it into a pony tail. She quickly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, slipped on a pair of sneakers, and left the dormitory for an early morning jog around the campus.

Little did she know, things were about to change. Big time.

***

It was raining outside. The sun was still shining brightly, but clouds hovered around it, covering it briefly, then moving away again. The rain pounded onto the ground, people ran towards buildings, cars, in need of shelter.

In the Maryknoll University of San Francisco, Billie ran through the bustling halls, pushing past people, trying to get to class on time.

"Excuse me, excuse me - ouch!" She bumped into someone headed in the opposite direction, dropping everything that had been in her arms. She looked up, about to yell at whoever it was that would be the cause of her lateness, but stopped when she realized who it was.

"Oh crap, sorry Billie!" Logan Reynolds said, smiling at her. "Here - " He bent down, and scooped up her books swiftly. She took them gratefully.

"Thanks, Logan." She said, smiling. "I'll still be late for my bio class, but thanks."

"Well in that case, I won't keep you." He grinned again, and waved at her, continuing on his way. "See you."

She grinned and continued running to class. The bell rang, and she sped up. A minute later, she arrived at the door. Panting, she burst into the classroom.

Professor Lambert was at the board. He turned around as she burst in and glared at her. He glanced at the clock and sighed.

"You're a minute late, Jenkins. Just had to make an entrance, didn't you?" Billie took a deep breath to keep herself from getting angry. She quickly glanced around the classroom and headed towards the closest empty seat.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lambert." She said, sliding into the seat.

"Turn to page eighty-four and read the whole chapter," Professor Lambert said, "And I'm waiting for your homework, Jenkins."

Billie froze while turning a page in her textbook.

"Uh.. what homework?"

Professor Lambert raised an eyebrow and gave her a disapproving look.

"What homework?" He stared at her. "The homework that I set last week, the essay on the evolution of the human body and mind. Don't tell me you didn't do it. Though I would hardly be surprised if you didn't."

Anger started to bubble in Billie's system. It was bad enough that he was prejudging her like this, and the worse thing was that she had actually started the homework, but in the stress of studying and all the other homework she had thought that the essay was due in two days, so she had not finished it.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning filled the room briefly. A clap of thunder followed it in a few seconds.

"I started it, but I just thought that the essay was due on Wednesday, not today..." She replied.

The professor snorted, and Billie's anger rose, but she fought to keep it down. Getting good grades was crucial.

"And you expect me to believe that? I was going to give you another shot, but maybe I should just fail you for lying..." He said, shaking his head.

"I really did start it!" Billie cried, outraged. "I can go to my dorm now and get it if you really need proof - "

She was cut off by another loud clap of thunder. The rain started to pour down heavily outside, and another flash of lightning filled the room.

"Oh, don't bother. It wouldn't be any use to me, even if you did start it. You didn't finish it, right? So why would I want it now?" He rose an eyebrow and turned to the board.

"Or maybe you just can't admit that you were wrong!" Billie retorted before she could stop herself. The professor turned around slowly, and Billie bit her tongue, her body pounding with outrage.

"Don't bother handing in that essay, Jenkins. You've just failed it. Now turn to page eighty-four, and read the chapter." He said coldly.

Billie glared at him in outrage. Her body was still pounding with adrenaline. She took out her textbook and slammed it onto the table loudly.

"Asshole." She muttered quietly.

Another clap of thunder rang out, louder than the rest. She flipped to page eighty-four, nearly ripping apart some pages in her anger.

The ringing sound of a phone broke the tense silence of the classroom. The professor picked up his mobile and answered the call.

"Hey, how did it go?" He said, sitting down and putting his feet up on the desk.

Billie fumed. He was such a pig. What kind of university professor would put their feet up on the desk in the middle of a class?!

There was a huge clap of thunder, and suddenly all the lights went out in the classroom. The students gasped, some screamed.

_Immature. _Billie thought, hating the fact that even though the lights were out she could still see the obnoxious professor talking on his phone, obviously not bothered that the power had gone out.

"Wow, that's too bad man. You know, I - " A huge flash of lightning burst into the room, and everyone watched, horrified, as it struck the professor and his precious phone. A few people screamed, but it was nothing compared to the scream of pain that the professor let out. Billie watched, terrified, as his body shook uncontrollably, the phone falling from his hand. It hit the floor with a clatter, and the professor followed with a loud thud.


	2. I Just Happened to be There

**Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions! Even though it was only two, but still (: **

**I realized from a question from Cancer-Chris that some of you may wonder how Billie caused the lightning to strike her professor, since she doesn't control the weather. So just in case any of you were wondering that, here is my answer: She can't control the weather, but she does have the power of projection, even though she didn't realize it until the later episodes. So I thought that she could be unconsciously using that power when her emotions run high. **

**Sorry for how long this took, I'm going back to Hong Kong tomorrow and I needed to pack, plus I was out a lot the past few days, went to watch the July 4th fireworks :D **

**Sooo yeah, here's Chapter Two, hope you likeee (:**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two

"That is just freaky!"

"You are _so _lucky you didn't see that, I think I'm going to be scarred for life!"

Billie spooned some ice-cream into her mouth and glanced at the TV. She was back in her dorm, retelling the day's events to her best friend and roommate, Stephanie.

Someone had ran to the president of the university and soon after, an ambulance had arrived, and carted the professor away. Luckily he was not dead, but he had been injured badly. Though everyone was terrified, no one was really unhappy to see him go.

"You know what the freakiest thing is?" Stephanie asked, tilting her head.

"What?" Billie shrugged.

"That you were so mad at him, and the storm just kept getting worse while you were building up your anger!" Steph said, eyes wide. Then she chuckled, "But well, it's gotta be just a coincidence."

"Yeah, I know. I thought about that too." Billie said, "And the scary thing is, I actually thought I felt like... some sort of connection with the lightning."

Steph stared at her, and Billie started to feel uncomfortable.

"But well, you're right. It was probably just my anger getting to me. I'm sure it was just a coincidence. I just happened to be there."

"And he shouldn't have been on the phone in the first place anyway." Steph said, matter-of-factly, spooning some ice-cream, "It's his fault."

Billie nodded, and turned her attention to the TV set. "I know. I know it is."

***

_The room was small and filled with furniture, and yet it seemed empty, cold, almost barren. A small bunk bed was pushed up on one side of the room, two desks on the other. Adjacent to it was a huge wardrobe, decorated with stickers, pictures, and glow-in-the-dark dolphins and stars. Billie stepped into the room slowly. Something was wrong._

_With a bang the balcony doors burst open. Billie stumbled back in fear. She expected this, she knew what would arrive on the balcony. That intruder, the man with a mask over half of his terrifying face. But she was wrong._

_Out of the balcony came a small girl with straight brown hair. She wore a pink nightgown, and cradled a teddy bear in her right arm. She looked up, and stared at Billie._

"_Help me, Billie." The girl pleaded. "Help me."_

_Billie dropped to her knees, eye level with the little girl. She held on to the girl's hands, afraid that she would vanish. _

"_You have to tell me where you are, Christy." She whispered, "Help me find you." _

_The little girl looked at her, and blinked, and just like that, everything disappeared. The bed, the desks, the wardrobe, the stickers, the girl. _

_Billie stood up to find herself in some sort of cave. It was dark, except for a few lit torches hanging off from the rock walls of the cave. Billie turned around slowly, taking in her surroundings. _

_She jumped as a sound of movement on her left reached her ears. Billie spun around, looking for the source. _

"_Christy?" She whispered into the near-darkness. "Are you there?"_

_Billie's question was answered with more shuffling, coming from behind a large boulder. She squinted._

"_Is that you, Christy?" _

_Someone rose from behind the boulder, but it wasn't Christy. It was a tall man, cloaked. He stepped out from behind the boulder, and took one step towards Billie. It wasn't very much, but Billie felt the need to back away, which she did. _

"_Who - who are you?" She stuttered. "Where's my sister?" _

_The man said nothing. Instead he raised his hand, opened his palm - and produced a ball of fire. _

_Billie screamed. Ready to run, she turned around and gasped, as she faced the same little girl. _

_The fireball zoomed through the air, and just missed her. She screamed and dove behind a boulder. The little girl followed. _

"_Why are you running, Billie?" Christy asked, "Aren't you going to save me?" _

"_I don't know how, Christy!" Billie cried, "How am I supposed to take down that - whatever that guy is?!" _

"_Use your power." Christy said, gazing up at her. "Use your power."_

"_What power? What are you talking about, Christy?!" Billie cried in fustration. _

"_Don't you know, Billie?" Christy said, tilting her head, "We're witches, Billie. Witches."_

"_Wha - " The man grabbed Billie from behind before she could finish her question. She screamed as he whirled her around. He produced that same ball of fire in his palm and raised it, ready to obliterate Billie._

"_Time to die, witch." The man had opened his mouth and spoke, but Billie was horrified to hear Christy's voice coming from his mouth. _

"_NOO! STOP!!" Billie screamed, waving her arms around. Suddenly the man was flying backwards. He fell onto a spike protruding out of the wall, and howled in pain. This time, the howl was definitely a man's voice, and not Christy. A second later, he exploded. _

_Billie fell onto her knees, horrified at what she had just experienced. Christy appeared before her again. Billie looked at her with weak eyes._

"_Did I... Did I do that?" _

"_Yes, you did, Billie." Christy explained, "You can move things with your mind, Billie. I tried to tell you. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." Christy's voice began to change. It was turning more menacing, and Christy was suddenly growing in size. "You wouldn't listen, and now it's too late, it's too late to save me. And it's all your fault." _

_Christy closed her eyes, and suddenly a huge ball of fire appeared before her, much bigger than the one the cloaked man had produced. She suddenly opened her eyes, but they were blazing red. Billie's eyes widened horrified._

"_Christy, stop it! Whatever it is that you're doing, stop it!" _

"_It's too late now, Billie." Christy replied simply, "I tried to tell you, and now it's too late. Get up."_

"_No, Christy.. don't!" _

"_Get up, Billie. I don't want you to be on your knees when I kill you."_

"_Christy, don't!"_

"_GET UP, BILLIE!"_

"_PLEASE, DON'T!"_

"_BILLIE, GET UP!"_

"_NOO!" _

"BILLIE, GET UP!"

Billie shot up from her bed, eyes wide, breathing heavily. Stephanie stared at her, all the signs of worry etched on her face.

"That must've been a really bad nightmare, you were screaming in your sleep!" She said, "Are you okay?"

Billie nodded slowly, numb.

"I've been trying to get you to get up for the past ten minutes, it's like you were stuck in that dream!"

There was silence as Billie contemplated this.

"Stuck." She said, taking in all the sunlight. Stephanie furrowed her eyebrows, confused. She sighed and shook her head. Then she suddenly smiled.

"You better get dressed! You don't want to be late for bio class with Lo-gan..." She said in a sing-song voice, grinning teasingly.

Billie snapped out of her trance and laughed. She hit Stephanie playfully. "Oh, shut up. He's just a friend!" She said, getting out of bed.

"Sure, sure." Stephanie said, laughing. "I got to go, my class starts early today." She grabbed her bag, and looked at Billie, her eyes flashed with worry again. "Don't go back to sleep, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Billie laughed. She grabbed a set of clothing and went to the bathroom. "Go to class, Steph, I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you." Steph said, she opened the door, and with one last worried glance over her shoulder, left the room and closed the door behind her, not knowing how much her best friend's life was about to change, forever.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Harrharr, wasn't quite sure how to end this chapter, but here we go! I'll have a new chapter up soon! Please please please please R&R! This is my very first fanfic, so it would be MUCH appreciated! Thank you (: **

**xx**


	3. Limited Sunshine

**Haha, well, seems like Cancer-Chris is the only person who reviews this (: Soo, another question to answer: was Christy somehow telepathically reaching out to Billie to tell her the truth or was her Projection power somehow taking her back in time?**

**I decided that Christy would be reaching out to her telepathically, though Billie doesn't actually know it yet. Billie would just think that it's her guilt eating her up from the inside. **

**Though there were no questions about this, I wanted to talk about when the demon speaks to her but it's Christy's voice that comes from him. I did this to symbolize how Christy was going to turn completely evil, if Billie didn't do anything. When Billie does kill the demon, the demon howls with a man's voice to show that because Billie finally used her power on a demon, there still is hope for Christy after all. **

**BUT THEN, She starts saying how it's too late, and that she has to kill her. I did this because I thought it would be fun to foreshadow what was going to happen in the end, and also I could go from Christy telling Billie to get up from her knees, to Billie's roommate telling her to get up from her sleep. **

**Haha, I guess I'm kind of twisting things a bit but I like to do that (: **

**Soo, here's Chapter three :D**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three

"Hey Billie." He said, smiling at her as she entered the classroom.

"Hi Logan." Smiling brightly, Billie slid into the seat next to him in biology class and began to take out her things.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and when she gave him a confused glance, added, "I heard about the whole lightning thing."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" She laughed, "Nothing happened to me. I just happened to be there."

"Oh okay," He smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

She smiled, then went silent for a few seconds, thinking about her dream and the message that it had brought. But her, a witch? That was impossible. It was ridiculous.

"It's ridiculous." She muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Logan said.

"Okay students, class has started." The physics professor interrupted just as Billie had opened her mouth to tell Logan about her dream. Hitting his desk with a book to get attention, he continued. "Open your books to page twenty-two and read."

***

"Class is dismissed." The professor said an hour and a half later. "Remember to hand in your work in three days."

Billie put her books into her bag and stood up. Still deep in her doubts and her thoughts, she began to leave the room, not waiting for Logan like she usually did.

"Billie, wait!" He said, hurrying after her. "Hey, what's the rush?"

"I'm just... not feeling too well." She said, smiling lightly, she turned away, ready to leave, "It's nothing, really."

"Oh... well, do you think you'll be feeling better by tomorrow night?"

Billie stopped in her tracks and turned back around, a teasing smile lifting the corners of her lips. "And why would you be asking?"

He laughed. "Well, I mean, I really like you, Billie. I thought you knew that."

She felt color rising up to her cheeks, and struggled to remain indifferent. The sun shone brightly and lit up the hallway, catching her in the sunlight. She squinted and laughed.

"You mean, as a friend?" She said teasingly, scarcely believing that what she hoped would happen could actually happen.

"I think you know what I mean." Logan laughed, but his face seemed more serious. "Billie, go out with me tomorrow."

It wasn't a question, but she could sense the hope behind it. He was waiting for an answer.

"Logan," She said slowly, "I'd love to go out with you tomorrow."

"Great!" A huge smile lit up his face, "Can we meet up at the front gate at seven?"

She nodded, and turned away, finally allowing a huge smile to stretch itself across her face. She couldn't wait to get back and tell Stephanie.

Behind her, the sun lit up the hallway more brightly than ever.

***

She paced her room nervous a day later, glancing at the clock every now and then. She didn't want to be late, but she didn't want to be too early either, so she was calculating the exact time which she would leave to meet Logan.

"Calm down, Billie, and stop pacing!" Stephanie demanded, her eyes glancing up briefly from the TV screen. "You're even making ME nervous!"

Billie smiled, and sat down on her bed, trying to keep her eyes on the TV. "Sorry about that. I'm just... really excited."

"I knew it all along." Stephanie grinned, "And you never admitted it."

"I'm glad you approve." Billie laughed.

"Oh, I didn't say I approved." Stephanie said, frowning, "He has a really bad reputation, Billie. He's a player. You're my best friend, Billie. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, I know." Billie sighed, "But he was so serious when he asked me out. And I'm really close with him. He wouldn't hurt me like that."

"If you say so." Stephanie said, shrugging. "Just be careful."

"I will, Mom." Billie laughed, "He almost didn't have the chance to ask me out though."

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked, glancing up from the TV screen yet again, only for two seconds. "I thought you always waited for him after physics?"

"Yeah, but yesterday I just kind of rushed off."

"Well, that's strange for you." She said, "Why? Were you avoiding him?"

"Actually I just wanted some time alone.. to think." She said carefully, "You know that dream I had? The one woke up from? You said I was screaming?"

Stephanie looked up from the TV and actually paid proper attention to her, "Yeah... what about it?"

"Well... in my dream, I had these.. powers." She said slowly, "And I saw my sister."

"Really?" Stephanie furrowed her brow, "What... kind of powers?"

Billie glanced up at the clock and stood up quickly. "Oh, I got to go." She said. She grabbed her bag, and turned back to Stephanie. "But well, it was just a dream, I doubt it meant anything."

"Yeah... have fun okay?" Stephanie said, regaining her not-really-paying-attention stance. She propped herself up on her elbows and went back to watching the TV. "Be good."

"I will, Mom." Billie said, and left the room, rolling her eyes.

***

She adjusted her skirt and patted her hair as she neared the gate. Squinting, she saw someone in the distance. It was Logan. Smiling, she headed towards him, but stopped suddenly, when another figure walked up to him and stood next to him.

It was a girl. Billie couldn't make out who it was at first, but the girl flicked her red hair, catching it in the orange light of the setting sun. Amanda. Logan's ex.

Billie frowned and hid behind a pillar.

"_What's _she _doing here? _Billie thought, looking around the pillar and squinting.

"They talked for a few seconds, gesturing at some points. Just as Billie was about to gather her courage and walk up to them, she stopped. The two figures were suddenly very close, and Billie watched in horror as their lips met.

Her heart seemed to sink down to her stomach, and she felt cold all over. She closed her eyes, hoping that it was just her imagination, but when she opened her eyes they were still joined at the lips.

She closed her eyes to stop the tears that had suddenly been produced in her eyes, turned around, and walked away, as the soft pitter-patter of raindrops began to sound in the distance.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**:D Just in case you were wondering, the sun shining brightly and the rain in the end are once again the products of Billie's still undiscovered projection power. **

**Sorry this took so long! I'll hopefully have another update soon! _Please please please review!_ I would _really really_ appreciate it (:**

**x**


End file.
